


First-Aid

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is shy, Comfort, First-Aid, Fluff, Gen, Kiss to make it feel better, blood mention, kiss, peck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale gets hit in the head by a ball. You know first-aid.





	First-Aid

It was a nicer day. The sun was out, which was unusual for the rainy London. It also was just the perfect temperature to where you could stand the body heat of your companion walking beside you. You looked up at Aziraphale with a bright smile as you took a stroll through the park. Your hand was in the crook of his elbow.

“Look out!” a kid screamed. You looked over just in time for Aziraphale to take a ball to the head.

“Aziraphale!” you cried as he stumbled a bit. You ran in front of him and cradled his face in your hands while looking at him. There was a large welt already forming on his head and a small laceration that dropped a couple of drops of blood. “Oh my God, let’s get you to sit down.”

“I’m fine,” he groaned and held a hand to his head.

“No, you’re not! You’re bleeding. You’ll be lucky if you don’t have a concussion.” You pulled him towards a bench and got him to sit down. “Hang on, I have a first-aid kit,” you mumbled while digging through your bag. “Ah! Here we are!”

Aziraphale watched you helplessly as you started to pull out an alcohol wipe, bandage, and an icepack. He couldn’t very well perform a miracle now, not with you not knowing what he was. So he sat there patiently and in a bit of pain as you dabbed at the cut.

“Sorry if this stings,” you whispered.

“It’s alright, my dear.” Aziraphale’s voice was slightly slurred. He narrowed his eyes, perhaps he did have a slight concussion.

“There, and the Band-Aid…Sorry, it’s a bit childish.”

The paper surrounding the Band-Aid peeled off and revealed a hot pink Hello Kitty bandage. You placed it on his forehead and smiled at it. Then, your attention shifted towards the icepack. With a stiff punch, the icepack activated and instantly started to chill off. You dug through your back once more and pulled out a handkerchief. With the icepack wrapped in the cloth, you held it against Aziraphale’s forehead.

"How are you feeling?”

“Alright. Thank you, [Y/N].” He gave a soft smile at you and grabbed your free hand that wasn’t holding the icepack.

“You’re welcome.”

Aziraphale looked to the side and fidgeted for a moment. “Although, it does still hurt.”

“I have some ibuprofen if you want it.” Aziraphale shook his head. You frowned and looked away from his bump and more at his face. A light blush was covering it and he looked nervous. You chuckled. “Do you need a kiss to make it feel better?”

“Please.”

You removed the icepack for a moment and pecked the bump. “There,” you whispered with a light blush of your own.


End file.
